Just Retribution
by psion53
Summary: They kidnapped her and hid her in a city of thousands, with no hope of being found. She had allergys and no medication to help her, what happened was inevitable.


_**Please take this warning seriously; the following story has incidents of rape, abuse and character death, as well as premeditated murder. Please do not read on if this will offend you. The rating for this story is M for good reason.**_

* * *

 **Just Retribution**

She was uncomfortable lying there on the cold bare floor. Thick mucus ran freely from her nose. While her eyes were coated with thick Rheum, causing her fine lashes, to stick together in clumps. Her golden hued skin was damp and clammy as her temperature climbed ever higher. She sneezed for the third time in as many seconds, while her ears strained for their boots on the stairs. They would be back, she knew they would be back; they always came back, leaving only for a couple of hours at most. Wincing as she moved, she tried to get comfortable. Her throat was raw, where they had forced their reproductive organs into her mouth and down her throat, using her to pleasure themselves.

That was the least of her pain though. She was slight, even though she was tall, and they were all big men, too big for her, so that they ripped and tore her. The biggest of the men liked the hole between her legs best, thrusting himself into her relentlessly, making her scream and cry out begging him to stop. He only laughed at her, and kept on calling her a filthy little animal, being rougher and rougher with her, till the creamy fluid came from him, and spurted inside her, they were not thank goodness genetically compatible, even thought they were physically. He was called Roman, and she hated him, as she hated all three of them. It was an emotion she had never personally encountered until they took her, until she came to this world, this Earth. He liked to use her mouth too, his large hands pulling clumps, of her long pale green hair from her head, as he used it, to force her mouth where he wanted it to go.

The one called Seth, like to play in the sewer, why he would want to put himself there she did not know, there was no reproductive value to it, but then there was none to what the three of them did to her mouth either, and anyway she could not breed with them. She knew he had torn her sensitive body, she had seen her blood when they allowed her out to use the bathroom. In fact all three of them had spilled her blood with what they did to her. Seth did not play exclusively in the sewer though, he would thrust himself roughly into her reproductive hole too, and though he was not as big as Roman, she still felt pain when he did it, her mouth received it's fair share of use from him too.

The last of the three was Dean, he enjoyed hurting her, he was rough when he used her holes, and would take each in turn, first her mouth, then between her legs, and finally the sewer, only to start all over again, with her mouth. There were festering wounds from where he had burned her. They had used something called a cattle prod, to subdue her, when they took her, as she walked from her embassy, to a nearby cafe, where she was meeting up with friends, the cafe catering to her kind and theirs, Dean had used it on her after to make her co-operate, and open her mouth for them, to stop her fighting them when they forced themselves inside her. Now he just used it for fun, to hurt her, and her burns oozed and ran freely, they however, were not what was killing her.

She knew her people would be searching for her, but she feared they would find her too late. She was only one of fifty of her kind in this city, and she was the only one, of the ten percent of her people, who were allergic to the humans here. So longs she took her shots each day, she was fine, and though they were painful, but nothing as painful as what these men had done to her, she was happy to take them, wanting to interact and learn more of this new species, they had encountered.

Her people the Lacara, were travellers, explorers, traders, a space dwelling species, who lived their lives in great city space ships, some of her kind, never trod on a planet, or saw the new suns, of the worlds they visited. She wanted to learn about new cultures thought, new civilisations, new races, her innate curiosity an asset to her people, and she used it to help them all she could, proud to be a productive member of society.

She like so many of her kind, had been raised in one of the vast nursery's on her ship. Though there were family units, Mother, Father, Progenitor, children, fully ninety percent of Lacarans were raised in the vast city nurseries. It was just the way it was for their species. In fact to be part of a family unit was outside the norm which most of them knew, not frowned on, or looked down on, but different, a slight, but all the same welcome aberration. Of course each of them could trace their genealogy back many generations, it would not do to have close family members mating, but at the same time the nurseries gave them a vast family of sudo siblings, she had a vast nursery family. She also had two full blood siblings, a male and a progenitor, the third gender, which the humans it seemed, did not have. All three genders were necessary, for a successful mating and birthing.

She coughed, and a long stream of mucus flew from her mouth, landing on the cold bare floor. She felt so weak and tired. If her people did not find her soon, there would be no hope for her, the allergic reaction too far gone; it had been three days, since she had her last injection. There were thousands of humans in this city, where the three men had hidden her, and each breath she took was slowly killing her. She was breathing them into her lungs, and what the men were doing to her, was speeding the process, each time they released inside her, they killed her a little more. Death by slow torture, her breathing growing more laboured, with each breath she took, her lungs filling up a little more each time, it was slow and there was hope, but hope was fading fast, there was not much time left to her.

It was then she heard their footfalls on the stairs, they were laughing and jokin,g about what they were going to do to her this time. Dean wanted to see if he could break one of her limbs. Unlike humans who had easily breakable bones, the Lacara had a denser cartilage in their appendages that, while it supported them, as the human's bones did them, it would bend a great deal, before it finally splintered apart, a damaged limb would cause terrible agony, she prayed her death would come, before Dean could accomplish that.

The door to the room of her prison flew open, banging loudly against the wall, yet it seemed muted and dull to her ears. Ears that were probably filling with the same mucus, that seeped into the rest of her body she realised, as her organs began to shut down. She did not have long now, maybe a few hours, probably not even that long, her lungs were filling and her body felt heavier and somehow denser with every second that went by, she knew this was it, soon it would all be over, she was dying, very soon now she would join the great universal consciousness, her body left behind to rot, and provide nutrients for the hydroponic garden as was the way of her kind. An unbroken circle that gave back, even as it took, such was the Lacaran philosophy, when the spirit was gone, the body was given back to the people, used to grow the plants they needed for life.

"Look at the state of you, you filthy little slut." Dean picked up the prod, jabbing it into her skin, and causing her to scream in pain, as a new burn, was added to the ones that already littered her body. They had been drinking, that burning liquid they had tried once to pour down her throat, they had laughed, as she had choked and gagged on it, till they had decided it was a waste.

"On your knees slut." Roman was unzipping his pants, he was going to use her mouth first, though he probably would not finish in there, though she could hope.

Her eyes on the prod Dean held in his hands, she wearily pushed herself to her knees, and opened her mouth to him. The fight had left her long ago, the more she resisted, the more they hurt her, and she had lost count, of how many times they had forced themselves on her. Roman laughed, and grabbed her hair, forcing himself deep down her throat, making her choke on him, and struggle for breath. The other two laughed too, as he used her mercilessly. The room was growing darker, maybe she had overestimated the time she had left, she did not think it would be long now. Was that singing she could hear, the voices of the stars, or just the blood rushing in her head?

"Hit her with the prod Dean, the little bitch is going to sleep on me." She heard his voice, as if from a very long way away, the pain when it came was something she hardly registered this time, it was almost over. She could feel her lungs filling, what he was doing to her, his proximity, was hastening the reaction, it was over. She felt the fluid from him enter her mouth, and join the fluid that was filling her lungs. "Your turn Seth." He let go of her hair, and she fell to the side, her eyes searching out the alien sun as she took her last laboured breath and was still.

Dean looked at Roman and Seth, they were in some trouble and he knew it, but their lawyer was confident he could get them off with a warning after all its not like the Lacarans were human, so rape shouldn't even come into it, she'd just got sick and died, nothing they could do about that, they hadn't killed her.

Sitting in the court room, they were shocked to find the Lacaran prosecutor, wanted them charged with murder by slow torture. How were they supposed to know the bitch was allergic to humans? Both sides argued their case, but in the end it was a foregone conclusion, other factors had come into play. They were found guilty, that was when the Lacarans petitioned for them to be turned over to them for execution of their sentence, what else could the courts do?

The aliens had done so much for humanity, if they left as they threatened to do, if these three humans, were allowed to go without proper punishment for harming the female, they felt it would send the message, that humans could do as they like to Lacarans, and the aliens would not stay here under those conditions. They had however infiltrated and affected the day to day life of even the most isolated of humans, not that they had meant to, but they had technology earth desperately needed. New power sources, new food sources, new medicines, the human race quickly became dependant on these alien marvels, now if they were suddenly taken away, before humanity could replicate them for themselves, global war would likely ensue as everyone sought to look after themselves and their own countries. It was highly likely the human race would be forced back into a new dark age. Humanity needed the Lacarans more than the Lacarans needed humanity.

"What do you mean you're handing us over to them?" Seth demanded, looking at the judge fearfully, as the three of them sat in the cells.

"We have no choice, they've brought life to the deserts, provided cures for deadly diseases, given us cheep fuel and energy, we need them, without them, Earth will not continue to survive. War was eliminated by their arrival, we can't afford for them to leave, and risk global conflict, in time when we've learned what they are willing to teach us, maybe it will be different, but right now, you are three lives against the lives of billions." The judge looked at them. "I'm sorry, but your punishment is in the hands of the Lacarans, the human race just has too much to lose for us to do anything else." He turned and walked away from them, leaving them in effect to whatever fate the aliens chose.

Later the Lacarans came for them, fighting did no good, they were easily over powered. The three of them were placed in a room on one of the ships and a list of charges, were read to them, ironically by the Lacaran who had been the prosecutor at their trial.

"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, you are guilty of the following, abduction of the female known as Skaravak, abuse and attacks on the person of Skaravak . You are also found guilty of knowingly placing her in a city filled with humans, humans to whom she was allergic, without having the necessary medication for her allergy. Therefore you are found guilty of murder by slow torture, as is out law, so shall your fate be."

The three men looked at each other in horror, as they grasped the meaning of the prosecutor's words. Then for three days the world watched in horrified fascination, via the televisions set in every home, as the three of them were tortured and smothered to death. Every moment of the Lacaran executioners actions, televised and beamed around the world live, so the humans could see exactly what was happening. To the Lacarnas this was justice..Even if a lot of the population wished, they would take their ships and go, feeling what had happened was not warranted for what they had done Earth at least for now needed them. It was safe to say no one on Earth would harm a Lacaran again, and that the aliens were here to stay

* * *

 _ **So I know its very dark and not my usual style but what do you think, love it hate it please let me know.**_


End file.
